


Lunch

by illusemywords



Series: Teacher!AUs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone’s taking my lunches au<br/>or, five times Derek thought Stiles stole his lunch and one time he knew he didn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/post/139312435576/xaquaangelx-high-school-teachers-aus-no) post
> 
> Takes place over the course of several months, from a few weeks after their first meeting to after they've started dating.

1.

“Where did you get that apple?” Derek asked, pointing an accusing finger at the shiny red apple Stiles was currently eating.

Stiles chewed slowly, leaning back in his chair and swallowing the bite he had taken before finally looking up at where Derek was standing, still pointing at him. He raised an eyebrow, fighting back a smile.

“I bought it,” he said finally, taking another bite of the apple as Derek’s hand dropped down to his side and his face settled back from suspicious to the usual frown.

“Why do you ask?” he asked, mouth full as he chewed noisily.

Derek’s face scrunched up in disgust as Stiles kept chewing.

“I put my lunch in the refrigerator in the teacher’s lounge, and now my apple is gone from my bag. A red apple.”

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe coach took it,” he suggested.

Derek rolled his eyes at the fact that Stiles still called Finstock coach, despite having graduated from Beacon Hills high five years earlier.

“Yeah, sure,” Derek said with a sigh.

Stiles grinned and took another, final bite of the apple before grabbing the core, aiming, and throwing it in the waste basket by the door. It hit the edge, bounced off and fell on the floor.

Derek snorted. “Finstock would be proud.”

“Like you could do any better,” Stiles said, glaring at Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You do remember that I coach this school’s basketball team right?”

“Whatever. Go find your apple thief.”

2.

“Is that a ham and cheese sandwich?”

Stiles looked up at where Derek had just entered the teacher’s lounge, looking annoyed.

“Yes?” Stiles said questioningly, looking down at the sandwich he was holding in his hands.

“Okay,” Derek said. “Is that my ham and cheese sandwich?”

Stiles frowned.

“No? This is my ham and cheese sandwich. Hence why I am currently holding it in my hands, about to eat it.”

Derek looked away, still looking irritated.

“Is someone stealing your food again?” Stiles asked curiously.

Derek nodded. “Yeah. I left my lunch in the fridge this morning, and now it’s gone.”

“Well, I certainly didn’t take it.”

“I know,” Derek said, sighing, dropping into a free chair across from Stiles.

Stiles considered Derek for a moment before putting his sandwich down in his lunchbox. “Do you want half of my sandwich?”

Derek looked up. “What?” he asked, frowning.

“Do you want half? Since you don’t have your lunch anymore.”

“I –” Derek started. Stiles stared expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, alright. If you don’t mind.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded, dude. You know I’m not that nice.”

“True,” Derek smiled as Stiles tore the sandwich in two, handing him half.

3.

Stiles was walking to his classroom, eating an energy bar between classes, when he ran into Derek, looking his normal, murderous self. Literally ran into him.

Derek, being a wall of muscle, looked like he barely even felt it. Stiles, however, being thin and gangly, bounced off and barely managed to hold onto his bag and energy bar – and his balance.

“He-ey, Derek,” Stiles said, making sure that he hadn’t actually dropped anything.

“Where did you get that?” Derek said instead of greeting him, nodding at the energy bar in Stiles’ hand.

Stiles looked at it? “Uh, this?” he asked, holding it up. “I bought it? In the vending machine? Like, two minutes ago. Why?”

Stiles’ words seemed to do nothing to ease Derek’s irritation.

“I had an energy bar in my lunch this morning. Now it’s gone.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “And you think I took it?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Derek said, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Wow, rude,” Stiles said, trying to sound as offended as possible. “I paid for this, fair and square. I don’t know why you think I’m the one who keeps stealing your stuff. We’re on the same salary. I can afford my own food. Honestly.”

He didn’t give Derek a chance to respond before sidestepping him and continuing the walk to his classroom, finishing the energy bar in two bites. He ignored the weird looks he got from the students who had overheard their conversation.

4.

“Where did you get that apple?” Derek asked. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I kind of feel like we’ve had this conversation before.” Stiles took a big bite of the apple, green this time, chewing noisily.

“I had a green apple in my lunch. Now it’s gone,” Derek said grumpily, dropping down in the chair across from Stiles.

“And your immediate thought is still that I stole it? Despite how many times I’ve told you that I don’t need to steal your food?”

Derek’s ears went red. “I mean, you’re the only one here, and you have a green apple. You never know.”

5.

“Derek, before you say anything about me taking your lunch, remember where you were last night.”

Derek closed his mouth where he had been starting to say something, frowning. “I was at your place,” he said, sounding confused.

Stiles nodded, as if Derek should somehow understand where he was going with this. “That’s right. You slept over. At my apartment. All night.”

“Okay?” Derek said, prompting Stiles to continue.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “And then this morning, we had breakfast together. I made us coffee. And then I made us lunch.”

“Yeah.” Derek still didn’t understand.

“I made this lunch, Derek.” Stiles gestured down at the sandwich he had pulled out of a paper bag. “You watched me make this. I even made one for you. With peanut butter. Just like you asked me to.”

Stiles was smiling.

“And this sandwich. _My_ sandwich, is cheese. So before you say anything, no, I didn’t steal the lunch _I_ made for you, and no, I don’t know who keeps stealing your lunches. Now take half of mine.”

\+ 1

For once, Derek and Stiles arrived in the teacher’s lounge for lunch at the same time. However, they weren’t the only ones there. Coach Finstock was currently over by the fridge, rummaging through it.

Stiles and Derek walked over to it, hoping to get their lunches, when coach straightened, holding a brown paper bag with Derek’s name on it.

“This yours, Hale?” Coach asked, shaking the bag in Derek’s direction.

Derek frowned. “Yeah?” he said, looking over at Stiles, who just shrugged.

“Great,” Coach said, opening it and taking out Derek’s sandwich, unwrapping it and taking a bite. He put the rest of the bag back in the fridge before closing the door and walking away with Derek’s sandwich in his hands, leaving the room.

“What just happened,” Derek asked, turning to look at the door where Coach had just left.

“Well,” Stiles began, trying to keep his laughter in. “I think we just found out who has been stealing your lunches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
